What happened to all the Heros
by Luvin-Gabriel
Summary: Reed, Sue, Mike, and Johnny try to go about their lives like Doom or the storm never happened. But when Doom keeps returning and disturbing their lives they start living days in fear, never knowing when he will strike next, or which member he will attack
1. Problems Arise

DISCLAIMER- Nope don't own Fantastic 4 and am no way related to the project or any of the actors. I am simply a fan and this is simply a fnafiction-ideas, my own story from my head. FEEDBACK IS WELCOME AND WANTED!

ENJOY!

THANKS

NAT

Johnny Storm sat in front of a TV, watching a movie with great excitement. He was dressed casually wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt that stuck close to his upper body. A bowl of popcorn sat on his lap with a large glass of soda sitting next to him, his eyes glued to the TV.

Susan walked in the room, clasping an earring to her ear as she took observation of what Johnny was doing.

"Are you gonna do anything besides sit in front of the TV all night?" Susan asked him.

"Nope, I have a race at 11 pm." Johnny replied still not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Jesus Johnny, your gonna kill yourself on one of those things, I would much rather you sit in that chair all evening." Susan said sighing as she walked into the kitchen.

Johnny rolled his eyes and stood up, taking the hint to lay off the TV for a couple seconds. He knew Susan, and she was in the one of moods where he needed to listen. His handsome face frowned as he looked at her, she wore a pair of pinstriped black pants with a black shirt that came to her elbows. She worse a sparkling necklace and dangling sparkling earrings, her blonde hair straight and the ends curled, clasped halfway back. Johnny again frowned and looked her over.

"You're kinda dressed up, aren't you?" Johnny asked taking a step towards her.

Susan looked at him then down at herself.

"Well…I…no, not really…" Susan stumbled over her words.

"Your going out with Reed aren't you?" Johnny asked, a sly grin forming on the corners of his mouth.

"So, what if I am?" Susan asked walking past him and over to her purse that sat on a wooden table near the door and next to the computer.

"Don't you find it just a LITTLE odd, that Reed rhythms with weed?" Johnny asked placing his hands on his hips, grinning at his own observation.

Susan stood up straight, glaring at him in disgust.

"Johnny! Grow up, don't be a jerk." Susan warned in a scolding voice as she hunched over again to try and find something in her purse.

"I'm just sayin'." Johnny replied walking into their kitchen.

"Your just begging to get your butt beat aren't you?" Susan asked as she closed her purse and looked over at him.

"SUE! Come on, relax ok! You know Reed's a good guy…. his name just makes me laugh." Johnny replied smiling as he got another bottle of PEPSI out.

Susan shook her head.

"Go, get out of here, don't wanna be late for Mr. Richards right?" Johnny replied unscrewing the cap and taking a drink.

"I am getting there, now no parties and no girls or girl over for God only knows what reason ok?" Susan replied.

"Ok." Johnny said rolling his eyes at her worried manner.

"Johnny! I mean it!" Susan replied pointing a finger at him.

"Susan! Relax, I got it." Johnny replied matching her tone.

"Don't get drunk tonight either," Susan replied.

Johnny grinned and chuckled slightly at her.

"Gotcha." Johnny answered.

"And Johnny, please, please, PLEASE, don't kill yourself on that stupid bike, ok?" Susan asked, her eyes full of concern.

Johnny's cocky smiled and faded slightly as he put both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Look at me Sue." He ordered as her wandering eyes finally landed on his.

"I'll be fine ok, I'll be fine. And if I talk to Reed afterwards and he tells me that you seemed distracted or something seemed to have been bugging you, I'll come back and beat your butt ok!" Johnny replied making Susan grin slightly.

"You guys have a good night, or date, or whatever you're calling them. And I…will be fine." He replied seriously and then kissed her forehead.

"See you this evening." Susan replied hugging him tightly, taking in his cologne.

"Ok, have fun." Johnny answered as she departed from him. He watched her throw her purse around her shoulder and head for the door.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Johnny called.

"Oh please, that leaves me a very small amount!" Susan answered laughing as she walked out the door.

"Remember! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE AN UNCLE!" Johnny shouted at her.

"Goodnight Johnny!" Susan called back and shut the door.

Johnny grinned and turned back around to rest himself on the lazy boy, and looked to his left at the clock, checking the time. He then turned his attention back to the TV.

The streets were dark but were lighted with lights from businesses, town square, and houses. Reed and Susan walked beside each other, Susan's hands were clasped in front of her as Reed's were dug into his dress pants pocket. His black pants and blazer blended in with the night environment but his white dress shirt stuck out enormously.

"Thanks for dinner Reed, it was great…and very, very…very expensive." Susan replied looking down at the sidewalk.

Reed grinned as he glanced over at her.

"Well I am glad you enjoyed it, it was worth it then." Reed answered chuckling slightly.

"Are you sure you don't want me to you like give you some money for it or something?" Susan asked kinda feeling bad.

"No, no, no, I do not want money nor do I need it Susan, honestly it's ok." Reed replied grinning wider, finding her very cute at the moment.

"But I feel bad Reed!" Susan complained but grinning to show she wasn't mad at him, just her feelings.

Reed stopped her by grabbing her hand; she in turn looked up at his handsome face.

"If you honestly enjoyed yourself this evening, you have already have paid me back every cent." He murmured, his face looked as if he was in a trace, from her.

Reed moved closer to her face, staring at her in a serious manner, Susan looked back at him. Reed studied every feature of her face, her smoky eyes rimmed with black, her thin eyebrows, and her lips that glistened from gloss and the light from the store behind him.

As he got even closer she could smell the scent of spearmint and cologne coming from him. His eyes looked so dark, mysterious, and beautiful. Her heart raced with excitement as he moved closer, their lips almost touching.

Suddenly a flash of light made them pull back apart and spooked them both.

"Mr. Fantastic, Mr. Fantastic! Are you and Invisible woman tying the knot?" the reporter asked.

"What?" Reed asked looking at him oddly, squinting his eyes and eyebrows.

"Miss Invisible, what is Mr. Fantastic like? Does he treat you right at all?" another asked.

"Uhh, excuse me?" Susan asked then looked up at Reed who returned the look back down to her.

Soon they were surrounded by many reporters, all shoving a mic in their face.

The screams of Mr. Fantastic and Miss Invisible and other questions continued being shouted at them.

"Miss Invisible, how fantastic is Mr. Fantastic in bed?" a woman asked.

"Whoooa!" Reed replied.

"We haven't slept together yet, sorry." Susan answered annoyed.

The reporters eventually cornered the two against the glass window of the business store. Reed looked around for help he then took a hold of Susan's hand, and grinned at her, then took off, dragging Susan with him. They weaved in and out of the mob of reporters until they finally they got out of the crowd and they began running faster down the street, Reed still clasping her hand.

One by one the reporters followed, all running after them. Reed laughed as they ran around the corner, the Baxter building in view.

"Reed, you're so lucky I can run in high heeled boots!" Susan shouted laughing slightly too.

"We're almost there!" Reed said a smile on his face, liking running from danger.

The two ran down the sidewalk, dogging other people as they ran up to the building. Both began banging on the glass door, both smiling as if they were running from their parents or something of that nature.

"They're coming!" Susan answered.

"Hey open up come on, come on!" Reed answered.

An older door opener unlocked the door, recognizing Reed, and swung it open.

"Good evening Mr. Richards." The door person greeted.

Reed allowed Susan to run through first as he followed close behind.

"Thank you!" He called out to the door person as Susan reached the elevator, punching the up button.

Reed and Susan looked across the room out of the glass doors to see more reporters gather outside, recording, taking pictures and trying to persuade the man to open the door.

The ding of the elevator cause them to look back at the elevator, just as the door slide open. Reed pushed Susan in gently and he ran in pressing the number in which his lab was on. The doors seemed to close slower than normal but both rested easy slightly as they felt the elevator going up.

"Wow, that was close." Susan answered laughing.

"It's not over yet, we still need to make it into the lab." Reed answered breathless but smiling wider than ever hunching over slightly, with his hand on a bar, getting air back in his lungs.

They felt the elevator stop and once it opened, again they ran straight down the hall to the lab, laughing the whole way. Susan's boots filled the hallway with noise. Reed laughed as well as he looked behind them to see if anyone was following them, then looked ahead of him and ran faster, his black blazer jacket banging against his elbows as he ran.

Both slowed down in front of Reed's lab door as Reed fished for his key, shoved it into the keyhole and pushed the door open, again letting Susan run in first. Reed slammed the door shut, pressing his right side against it, locking it on the doorknob and then locking it with the latch.

Susan laughed hardly as she sat her purse on the glass table, Reed joining in with her.

"That was crazy." Reed admitted.

"I know, they're like animals." Susan added walking towards him.

"Something like that yea." Reed agreed easing up off the door.

"Hey, why didn't' you just turn us invisible? We wouldn't have had to run from them!" Reed accused taking a step closer to her.

Susan grinned.

"I guess I coulda huh?" She realized.

"And why didn't you?" Reed asked playfully.

"I wanted to be normal. And I wanted to make you work." She said serious about the first one, but making the second one sound sarcastic.

Reed chuckled slightly, but stopped faster than what he started.

Reed again started to gain a trance from looking at her, then touched her cheek, trailing his index finger down her right cheek, sending chills through Susan's body. Reed then kissed her passionately on the lips, praying he didn't make the wrong move and she be offended.

Susan was not expecting it so her eyes widened, but she grinned and then closed them. Her kissing back and touching the side of his neck reassured him and rested his nerves.

Susan pressed herself closer to his body, both opening their mouth a little wider to breath and to gain deeper access as Reed placed his hands softly on her waist. Susan then began moving backwards, taking Reed with her, either of them not wanting to stop their kissing. As she moved them he worked on getting his blazer off, not for sex, but because it was hot in his lab and it was getting in the way. Neither of them cared that one of his walls was made up of completely glass windows, overlooking the dark night of the city, sparkles of multicolored light dotted around.

Reed managed to get it off and just let it drop to the ground, so now all he had was his white dress shirt on. Reed pressed Susan up against the glass table, still kissing her deeply, feeling thankful there was a woman he could finally be able to love at the moment.

Reed then allowed himself to close his eyes, as he tilted his head to the right, placing his right hand gently under her chin, his fingers wrapping around her neck. Susan then maneuvered her right leg in between them and placed her foot on his chest, extending her strong leg, pushing him backwards. Reed's lips parted from hers as he stumbled backwards and into a black leather chair. Reed made eye contact with her as he sat in the chair, breathing deeply for the lack of oxygen he received when he was kissing her.

Susan moved towards him, slowly and grinning she then turned invisible. Reed looked around, finding her presence nowhere. Suddenly he felt something on his lap as she reappeared giggling at him. Reed laughed as well clutching her sides and pulling her closer reuniting their lips once more.

Suddenly Reed's telephone began ringing. Reed and Susan slowly parted and Reed groaned in pure annoyance. Susan grinned slightly in embarrassment as Reed reached over to his side table grabbed the receiver and held it up to his ear.

"Yes?" he asked some annoyance in his voice.

"Reed! Great I am glad you're there, have you identified the large thing in the city?" Ben asked one hand on his steering wheel, the other holding his phone to his ear, everything around him was pitch dark, and the lights on his car gave his face an eerie green glow.

"What thing?" Reed asked sighing loudly in annoyance.

Suddenly a loud piece of machine flew past the wall of long windows over looking the city, the noise shaking the building. Susan clutched Reed's arm as things fell from shelves, tables, and rattled the glass and furniture.

Susan looked around alarmed as Reed's eyes also got a little wider.

"Oh, THAT thing." Reed answered.

Susan jumped off Reed's lap and ran to the window, touching the glass as she looked out.

"You saw it? What did it look like to you?" Ben asked turning a corner.

"I dunno, I didn't get a clear glance of it." He replied as he walked over next to Susan, squinting as he tried to make out the object.

"Is Johnny with him? Where's Johnny?" Susan replied spinning towards him and the phone.

"Where's Johnny Ben?" Reed asked not taking his eyes off the object.

"I have no idea Reed, no he's not with me." Ben answered.

Susan's big blue eyes looked at Reed, hoping. Reed gave a silent sigh and forced himself to look at her and slowly shook his head no. Susan's eyebrows arched down in worry as she rose her one hand up to bite her thumbnail and return her eyes back at the window.

"Alright, hurry down here, I don't know what it is or what it's purpose is, but we're gonna put a stop to it." Reed replied.

"Alright Reed." Ben replied then hung up.

"Susan, let's go check it out." Reed replied walking over to the chair he sat in and slammed his phone down on the receiver.

Susan crossed her arms in front of her chest as if she were cold and turned from the window to Reed, concentrating on the floor.

Reed was grabbing some things from the drawer, searching for some tools. When he noticed her silence he quickly glanced over his shoulder and saw her concerned face.

"Johnny will be fine Sue." He replied frowning as he looked back into the drawer, continuing to search through it.

"I know, it's just he's so…" Sue struggled in finding the right word, shaking her head from side to side trying to think of the right word.

"Spontaneous?" Reed asked still not looking up.

"YES! If he saw it he might jump into hot shot mode and go after it alone!" Sue replied looking at Reed, thankful he gave her the word she was looking for.

Reed nodded and stood up, taking his attention off the drawer and focused on to her, placing his hands on his hips.

"I just…don't want him to do anything stupid." Sue mumbled softly slowly looking away again.

Reed sighed slightly as he looked at her.

"Hey, come here." He said in a soft whisper, pulling her into his embrace.

Sue closed her eyes as he let her head fall on his shoulder. Reed hugged her tightly rubbing her back soothingly.

"Johnny might be a little wild at times, but he's smart…in some sense. I am sure he's fine. But right now we got to go and find out what that was. And maybe we can get there before Johnny does if he is on his way." Reed replied kissing the top of her head.

Sue nodded in understanding as she pulled away slightly from him.

"Yeah, we should go check it out." She agreed.

"Alright, let's go out the window, it'll be faster." Reed replied.

Sue nodded and jogged over to the window and pushed it open. The night air leaking in the room sending her hair blowing gently back. Suddenly the power died, leaving the room silent and pitch black except for the silver moonlight shinning in through the sparkling windows.

Sue spun around to Reed, peering through the darkness her eyes not yet adjusted. Reed had the same problem so he stood very stiff, to see if anything else would happen or if he could hear anything.

"What happened?" Sue demanded.

A long silence fell before them. Reed's eyes searching everywhere, neither of them moving.

"I…don't know." Reed answered, his smooth voice cut through the silence and gave Sue reassurance.

"Do you thing the object Ben saw has something to do with this?" She asked, her voice also sounding booming loud in the darkness.

"Well I don't think this is a coincidence if that's what you're asking me." Reed replied.

Sue heard shuffling, which she probably guessed that Reed had finally moved and again was looking for something.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Sue replied sighing as she desperately tired to make out his figure in the darkness.

Suddenly a bright light caused her to squint. She frowned and covered her eyes with one of her hand.

"Ah, Reed! Please." She replied.

"Sorry." He said softly lowering the flashlight but pointing it in front of her path to him and held out his hand.

"Give me your hand." He instructed.

"Why? What are we doing?" She asked walking to him and clutching his large warm hand.

"We need to see if this is the only room that lost power, and we need to find out if it this was a mistake." He replied shining the light to his doorway and then started moving, taking her with him. "Stay close." He added.

"Gladly." Susan mumbled already hot on his heels without evening have to be advised.

The two reached the door and Reed yanked it open seeing nothing but darkness. Sue took a shaky breath in.

"Guess it's not just your room." She said softly.

Reed shook his head no in agreement with her and pulled her out into the hallway.

"Thank God for that window." Sue replied looking at a window as big as the wall on her right before Reed pulled her to the left, jogging down the hall.

"Thought you thought that window was always ugly." Reed replied bluntly, for he had more important things on his mind.

"I do, but if it weren't here…this hallway would be darker." She pointed out as she followed closely behind him.

"Good point." He murmured stopping, looking around.

"Bet you're never gonna make fun of that window again." He added looking up at the ceiling.

Sue clenched her teeth and smacked him in the shoulder hardly.

"Shut up!" She scolded, finding the time for his jokes very bad.

Reed grinned then slowly lowered his head and eyes to her. He couldn't see her facial features clearly, but he could tell where some things were, like her lips, her nose, and he could see her blink all around the outline of her head and her figure.

"You're…so beautiful." He spoke softly.

He could have sworn he saw her smile widely.

"You can't even see me goofy." She answered back, still blushing at the comment.

"I don't have too." He shot back.

Sue's smile widened largely as she looked down at her fingers, playing with them. Once she felt her cheeks calm down she looked up and opened her mouth to say something but a large thud and a shaking of the building stopped her. Reed whipped his head back down the hallway they were going.

"Come on Sue, we have to get to the soda machines." Reed replied clutching her hand and taking off running, dragging her behind him.

"REED! Now is not the time for a nice cold beverage from Pepsi!" She shouted as she struggled to keep up with him as he ran down hallways taking various turns, weaving in and out.

Suddenly he ran into a small room that provided vending and soda machines along with ice and newspapers.

"It's not the soda I want, it's the breaker. Here hold this" He replied shoving the small handheld flashlight into her hands. Reed then squeezing between two vending machines. He placed his hands on the heavy machine and extended his arms shoving it out of the way, revealing the breaker.

Sue shined the light on it, peering at what he was doing. Reed frowned as he banged his fist on it; as a result the small metal door flew open. It seemed to be coincidental that Reed and Sue both gasped slightly. Sue moved closer trying to get a good look at it as Reed moved his face towards it more as well.

"All the wires are scorched." Reed mumbled, applying a mental note in his head but said it loud enough so that Sue could hear it.

"Scorched?" She said wrinkling her nose up and raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, they're all melted together, not to mention yanked out of their sockets." Reed mumbled.

"You think it was Johnny?" Sue asked after hearing the word 'scorched' his face immediately popped into her head.

Reed sighed as he back up further, still studying it and shook his head no.

"No, even at Johnny's lowest temperature it's hot enough to turn plastic to liquid. He couldn't simply melt them together; he's too hot to do mild damage to this." Johnny replied.

Sue said nothing as she looked around. "I'll go check downstairs." She volunteered.

Reed whipped his head back at her.

"To see if this is the only floor that was sabotaged." She finished her answer.

Reed sighed.

"Sue I don't think that-"

"Reed, it'll be real quick. If this is the only floor that this happened too we can guess that someone if here for us. If we're not someone just might be looking for trouble, and that's another idea we might need to figure out." Sue explained.

Reed continued to look at her, the glaring flashlight shining off elsewhere but still lighting up her own face.

"Alright fine, you're right. Just…hurry, and be careful." Reed whisphered.

Sue smiled sweetly at him and nodded then handed him the flashlight, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Be back in a couple of seconds." She replied and with that Reed watched her turn and run out the door. He sighed and looked back at the breaker as he heard her shoes clapping down the empty dark halls as she ran…ran away—from him.

Johnny swerved his bike to a complete stop in front of the Baxter building, his mouth open as he stared at the huge hole where the revolving doors used to be. He slowly yanked off his helmet as he continued to examine the hole, then slowly his eyes widened.

"Sue!" He told himself hopping off his bike faster than lightening and found himself running towards it.

Suddenly he stopped himself, his chest heaving up and down as he glared at the angry wound in the building. Ben…he should wait for Ben. He has been told millions of times never to take an enemy alone, and he, himself, agreed with that statement. He fought with himself emotionally as he forced himself to back up as he looked around, his body twitching and bouncing impatiently. He sighed loudly, not wanting to even think about Sue in trouble. Visions, made believe ones, haunted his mind and his eyes and with that he bolted to the building—there was no way he could risk waiting for backup.

Johnny squirmed through the hole and into the dark lobby of the building, which was normally lit with millions of lights dangling from the ceilings and posted on the wall. His hard breathing was the only thing that made a sound in the lobby as he whipped his head over from the left to the right, peering through the dark, as he stood there.

He shook himself out of his eerie state of mind and started running straight back, his shoes echoing on the marble floor. He ran past the elevator doors and slammed on the gleaming silver bar, pushing it open hardly. He was greeted with stairs to his left which he ran up faster than he ever has before. He reached the next level, not taking the time to stop, he rounded another flight of stairs. A large green number 3 caught his eye as he past it, gripping tightly the metal bar as he prepared himself to lift his right leg to run up more stairs.

But something then registered, and he froze.

Johnny slowly looked back at the number 3 painted on the tan wall, seeing specks of black around it. He frowned and walked closer to it, trying to figure out what it was; he guessed it was some sort of tar. He shuttered once he got closer, realizing it wasn't black at all, but dark red.

He swallowed hardly as his shaky fingers rose to touch it and smear a couple of dots on the wall, revealing it was in fact blood; which was also not dried. His fingers departed from the wall and he gave a disgusted look at them seeing the soles of them stained with blood. He looked down to see more sprinkled on the floor leading to the door exiting the stair room. Johnny carefully maneuvered his way closer to the door, carefully looking out the window to see a man lying on the ground in a pool of blood.


	2. Doomsday

AUTHOR'S NOTES-

Hey everyone, I just want to thank you for ALL of the nice and supporting reviews I have received thus far and I hope you guys keep em coming! I know how much you all are looking forward to this chapter being up so I hurried to get it up, so please overlook any spelling grammars or something, I am truly sorry for them!

Enjoy and remember…don't forget to R&R!

NAT

"Oh God." Johnny said breathless as he grabbed the cold metal and swung the door open running over to the fallen body, dropping to his knees and pulling him over to his back. Johnny held back the need to gag as he saw his eyes glazed over and blood pouring from his chest.

Instead in he inhaled and exhaled deeply looking around frantically to find anyone to call for help or to see if any other were victims; he saw no one. Suddenly the electric went out and his hard breathing subsided as his sharp eyes looked around. Something wasn't right and he knew it. With that he snapped his fingers and a bright and blazing flame flew out of the ends of them, giving a little bit more light in the room for him.

Suddenly a smearing pain came to his right shoulder as he felt his body fly backwards a couple of feet away from the body. He felt his body hit the hard ground and roll a couple of times, landing on his side; his injured shoulder up. He looked in pain at it and then over to where the stair door was. His eyes widened as he saw their enemy standing there—Dr. Doom.

"Doom!" Johnny said with disgust as his hand rose to his wounded shoulder, but he didn't dare try to get up yet, for he know his body would betray him and refuse.

"Ah little Johnny Storm, doing what your always doing best…poking your nose where it doesn't belong." He hissed at him taking a couple of steps closer to him.

Johnny glared at him, anger boiling in his eyes, breathing heavily. But whether it was from the smearing pain in his shoulder or from fear, he did not know.

"It's a good thing I poked it in here then, you know the rules Doom…play nice." He shot back then sent a large fire ball flying at him as he then managed to pull himself up to his feet.

The fireball hit Doom head on, but to Johnny's amazement he didn't fall over let alone even stumble backwards. His eyes widened slightly as he saw this and even he backed up a couple of steps.

"Child's play." He bellowed and then sent a large streak of lightening flying his way, making contact with his chest. Johnny groaned in protest and in pain as he flew backwards into a wall, making a large dent.

Johnny's vision seemed twisted and stretched as he tried hardly to gain his senses and focus back. He could see Dooms black figure approaching closer, but there was nothing he could do even if he tried. His body wouldn't cooperate and a terrifying wave of fear sprung into him. Before he knew it he felt freezing cold metal on his throat. Johnny closed his eyes in pain as he felt it clamp tightly around his skin and was lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall.

Dr. Doom glared at the young boy who was struggling to breathe. He could feel the fragile windpipe under his metal fingers desperately trying to expand as he simply tightened his grip. Johnny's body withered under his hand, he placed his feet on the wall, trying desperately to push himself up to ease the pain and the lack of oxygen. Once he saw that wasn't working, his right hand busted into flames and he clutched Doom's wrist, hoping that it would do something.

Doom laughed loudly and evilly at him then threw him to the side. Johnny hit the ground, his hands springing up to his neck, clutching it. He choked and coughed loudly as he rolled onto his side.

"You know I could very easily rid myself of you flame boy," he hissed walking to his body and once he reached him he stepped painfully on his head, smashing his right temple into the marble and Doom's boot smashing into his left temple.

Johnny groaned at the amount of pain, squinting his eyes shut tight.

"Then do it already." Johnny dared him as he winced and groaned in pain behind his teeth as he felt the man put all of his weight on his skull.

"You always were a cocky little brat Johnny…but you have guts. That's what I admire about you. You're about to die and all you've got to say is 'do it already'. I am beginning to think, that you think I am bluffing." He hissed digging his heel into Johnny's temple.

He could hear his point was made when he heard yet another noise of pain escape from Johnny's lips.

"How's your sister Johnny?" He asked, his monotone voice seeming to speak a little lighter.

Johnny glared, not liking the question. Doom smiled once he felt his foot becoming slightly hotter, he guess it was from Johnny's temperature rising.

"Leave Sue…ALONE!" he shouted in anger.

Doom then got off of him and yanked him up off his feet. Johnny fought him, as he spun Johnny around to face him, their bodies pretty close to each other. Johnny swallowed hardly as he looked a the emotionless metal mask with the piercing green eyes with a sliver of flesh around them. He tried not to show it, but he knew fear was whipped all over his face and he knew Doom saw it.

"Victor…" Johnny began in a pleading voice, taking in a ragged breath. He had nothing more to say before Doom painfully backhanded him, Johnny falling to the ground unconscious. Doom laughed evilly.

"Not so tough now are you flame boy?" he hissed.

Reed shook his head as he stared deeply at the sizzled breaker. He then stood up and rubbed his chin in thought. He then heard shoes echoing within the hallways. He frowned as he submerged into the hall, looking to the left then right.

He then started creeping to his right keeping his eyes, mind, and body alert. Suddenly he saw a figure standing in front of the glass. Reed frowned and peered closer. His eyes widened as he saw Doom and grew even larger once he dropped something.

Johnny's body slammed to the ground with a thud. He hit the ground on his left side then, thanks to his dead weight, tumbled to his back-one arm lying across his stomach as one leg was bent where as the other laid out straight. Reed looked at him, cocking his head to the side.

"Johnny" he said in a helpless manner.

"Ahh, Reed Richards, nice to see you again." Doom began taking a step over the body and closer to him.

"What did you do to Johnny?" He demanded, trying to sound tougher than what he actually felt at the moment.

"He's not the topic right now." Doom murmered.

"I asked you a question." Reed said angrily.

"Reed, Reed, Reed, my dear old buddy…I would be more concerned about you." He said his hands glowing with electricity.

Reed frowned and stepped back just in time to see a large bolt of electric streaming right at him. He turned his head from it catching a glipse of the electicity smashing into some other force, causing a bright light- which caused him to turn his head.

Not understanding what was going on he looked behind him, diagnole slightly to see an angry Sue Storm, her arms outstretched, her blonde hair flying behind her shoulders and around her face, which gave an angry face as she used her forcefield powers to suck up the electric.

Doom glanced over at her, knowing that it was her that was stopping his powers from hitting Reed.

"Susan." He hissed.

She lowered her arms, her body already feeling slightly weak from using it but she glared at him none-the-less. Her glare then disappeared as fast as it appeared once she saw Johnny.

"Johnny!" she screamed without realizing.

Doom took her distraction as an advantage and hit Reed with a powerfully bolt of electric sending him flying into a wall. Sue whipped her head over to him in horror seeing him hit the wall and fall to the ground. She was releaved however when she saw that he was still moving.

She made a notion to run over to him but Doom grabbed the back of her shirt and yanked her back to him. She groaned in anger and tried deperatly to pry away from his grip. Suddenly she felt herself flying backwards as he threw her out the window. Reed's eyes widened as he saw her body smash throught the glass, the glass making a horrifying sounds as it shattered. Her scream filled his esars, causing his heart to jump clear into his throat and his blood and mucsels freeze.

Sue reached out desprietly trying to grab a hold of something. She felt her heart ease once she felt the rough feel of something. She closed her eyes and prayed that once her body weight caught up with her, that it wouldn't rip her from what she was holding on to. Sue's lower body slammed into the side of the building as both of her hands clutched the ledge, holding on to it.

She felt the glass tumble down on her, she closed her eyes and turned her head away so glass wouldn't fall in her eyes or on her face. She gritted her teeth as she could feel various pieces of glass cut her arms.

"SUZIE?" a loud voice boomed.

Her eyes flew open, as she tried to look over her shoulder to see who called her name. She felt like crying but she recognized the voice.

"BEN! Help Reed! He's in trouble!" Sue screamed.

Suddenly her eyes widened as she felt her hands weakening.

She closed her eyes tightly, clenching her teeth tight.

"No, no, no, no." she begged herself.

But her body didn't listen as her grip lost and she started falling back first. She screamed loudly as she felt her stomach go up in her throat. Suddenly she felt someone grab her. She snapped her eyes open in happiness and looked up, seeing Reed's arm, she smiled to herself mostly because she wasn't falling anymore, but also seeing Reed catching her.

He quickly coiled her back up, barely making it to the edge of the side of the window until Doom tackled him. Reed let her go, Susan falling halfway inside the building with a thud. She groaned but climbed back safetly onto the floor. She exhaled loudly as her hair, now stringy, covered her face. She watched Reed battle against Doom, wrapping various parts around him, ducking and doging electric bolts.

She sighed and looked over to her right, seeing her brother. She crawled over to him, resting on her knees in front of his head as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Johnny, wake up." She urged lifting him up and letting him fall back on her lap.. She bent over frontward, putting her ear to his chest, hearing him breath. She relaxed and even smiled at bit as she pulled back.

She looked over at Reed who was still batteling with Doom and sighed, looking back down at her brother.

"Come on Johnny, we could really use you right now!" she replied shaking him.

Seeing there was no way of getting him up she flew to her feet and looked at them and then back out the window. She then gathered all of her strength and sent a forcefield at Doom, shoving him out of the window. Reed was breathing heavily as he watched him fall over and disappear, he then looked at Susan who look back at him.

Both of them ran over to the side to see nothing but a huge hole in the sidewalk. Sue breathed hardly as well as she slowly looked up at him who shook his head and looked back.

"Are you ok Sue?" Reed asked softly.

Sue nodded.

"No you're not Sue, you have cuts all over you." Reed replied noticing the various scars on her arms.

"I'll be fine Reed." She said smiling then walked back over to Johnny.

Reed rose an eyebrow at the thumping that was coming towards them, and soon saw Ben in sight.

"What happened?" Ben demanded.

"Nothing Ben, it was Doom, but he's gone now…we think." Reed replied sighing turning from the window to face him.

"Well is everyone ok!" Ben replied looking from Reed to Sue.

"A few bumps and cuts but nothing to serious." Reed replied walking over to Sue and Johnny, bending down checking his pulse on his neck. "At least I think nothing serious." He corrected himself.

"I think he's just out of it." Sue said nodding.

"Ben can you take him into my house?" Reed asked nodding his head over in that direction.

Ben nodded and picked Johnny up and walked towards his room. Reed looked back at Sue who looked back smiling weakly.

"Glad you're ok Susan." He said wrapping his arm around her leading her back to his place as well.


	3. Sleep Deprived

AUTHOR'S NOTES-

BACK GUYS, ANOTHER UPDATE.

WOW, I really want to thank everyone for reviewing! You guys are being so nice! I am really glad you enjoy this fan fiction so far, I am trying by best to give you guys a story you can look forward to and enjoy reading, as well as easily imagine. I want you to see what I see and I am just SUPER glad you can see that and keep coming back to this story to read it! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

But here's the next chapter!

Enjoy and remember…don't forget to R&R!

NAT

Johnny sucked air deep in as he flinched terrible from the touch of a moist cotton swab. He sat on the edge of a glass desk, Reed standing beside him a series of bottles and tools next to him. Johnny clutched the edge of the table as the right side of his head seemed to burn terribly.

"Don't pull away Johnny." Reed mumbled touching it to the large deep cut on the side of his face, across his right temple.

Johnny closed his right eye in pain but kept his left eye open, looking at Sue and Mike, who just watched.

"So I missed the fight huh." Johnny said in a sigh.

"You were smacked in the face…with a piece of metal." Reed said monotone voice for he was concentrating on the cut, moving his face closer to it.

Johnny shrugged and nodded his eyebrows a bit.

"Yeah ok THAT'S true." He agreed.

"Johnny, are you sure you're ok?" Sue asked, her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah Sue I'm fine…my head just hurts a little." He replied.

Reed nodded a bit and grabbed a small skin color bandage with a pair of tweezers and carefully placed it at the bottom of the cut.

"So have any of you decided why Doom killed that guy?" Johnny asked looking from Sue to Mike, for he couldn't look at Reed.

Reed's eyes widened a bit as he looked at both of them then back at Johnny.

"What did you say?" Reed asked looking at him seriously.

Johnny looked helplessly at him under his gaze.

"The…the body I found on my way up to you, that's where Doom got me. On level 3 I saw blood on the wall and looked in and saw some guy dead on the floor." Johnny explained himself.

Reed quickly put the second bandage on before speaking.

"Johnny show us." Reed demanded.

Johnny looked at him and nodded hopping off the table and jogging to the door, the others following. They shuffled down the hallway and down the stairs to level 3, pushing heavily on the door. Immediately they were welcomed by the sight Johnny was talking about.

"Oh my gosh." Sue said in disgust moving slower towards it.

Reed frowned at looked closer at it.

"Ben…Ben does he look familiar to you?" Reed asked him.

Ben moved closer and shook his head.

"Doesn't look familiar to me…of course, he's dead." Ben murmured.

"This is Jack Radcliff, I remember running into him a couple of times in school. He's a fellow scientists, I wonder what he was doing here?" Reed replied placing his hands on his hips.

"Maybe he was up looking for lost test tubes." Johnny mumbled, not being able to take his eyes away form it.

Sue shoved him gently as Reed turned from it walking back closer to the others. Seeing him get closer, Sue reached out to him and let her head fall on his chest. Reed sighed in thought as he wrapped his arms around her placing his chin on her head.

Johnny looked at Ben who shrugged in response. Reed glanced at his watch and looked back at the two.

"Maybe we should head to bed, it's almost midnight. Everyone can crash here if they don't feel like going home." Reed invited.

Ben shrugged and nodded "Alright I'm in, free invite, heck yeah." He mentioned and walked back to the stair well.

Everyone couldn't help but smile a bit as Johnny walked after him, passing him and opening the door to it.

"Well if wide load gets to stay then I get dibs too!" Johnny said his face splattered with a smile.

Ben boomed lunging at him but missed since Johnny was already heading up the stairs with speed. He growled loudly, screaming his name in anger. He then sighed and looked back at Sue and Reed laughing hard but trying to hide it as they still embraced.

"I really hate that kid sometimes." He hissed then disappeared behind the door.

Reed smiled widely and shook his head at the issue then looked down at Sue.

"You ok?" He whispered.

Sue smiled a bit letting her head fall to his chest again and nodded.

"Yeah," she answered softly.

"So…are you staying too?" He asked.

Sue smiled a bit and again nodded.

"Yeah." She answered again.

He smiled and nodded.

"Ok, well let me get you fixed up a bit then you can get some sleep." Reed replied then led her also, to the stairs.

Johnny walked into the living room, seeing his sister dressed her in a pair of her PJs with a tank top on so Reed can fix up her cuts easier. Sue was looking down at her arm, her teeth clenched slightly. She then looked up and raised her eyebrows a bit telling him she noticed him.

"Hey guys just wanted to peek in and say goodnight…Ben would," he began bobbling his head a bit. "BUUUUT, once he's down…you know it's kinda hard for him to get back up." He finished smiling to himself.

"JOHNNY!" a voice yelled, which cause him to smile wider.

Johnny nodded towards them a bit. "How are you?" Johnny asked.

Sue grinned and nodded a little. "I'm ok, have a god doctor to take care of me." She said smiling at Reed who only smiled back. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"All I can say is that they're nothing compared to what you got there Johnny." Reed replied sopping and looking over at him.

Johnny nodded and shrugged. "Good cause this sucker hurts." He replied pointing to his cut.

"I bet." Sue agreed.

"Alright guys, night!" Johnny said turning around and disappearing into the hall.

"Night!" Both Sue and Reed called as Reed tended to the last cut on her arm, smiled and looked at her.

"There, all done." He replied.

She smiled widely as he helped her down off the table.

"Thank ya very much." She said happily.

"Very welcome, you should get some sleep." He whispered.

She nodded in agreement and he kissed her softly.

She smiled up at him, biting her bottom lip. "I had a nice time this evening." Sue replied.

Reed laughed a bit. "Ah yes, could've ended better though I am sure." He said.

Sue shrugged. "Yeah maybe, but this endings just fine too. Night." She said kissing his cheek and turning to walk back to her room.

"Night." Reed called smiling as he watched her clear till when she walked into the room.

Sue rolled softly on to her side as her eyes fluttered open a bit. She groaned softy as she looked over at the digital clock, it reading 2:35 am. She rolled back onto her back, thirst pounding in her head. She sighed loudly and forced herself to get up and out of bed, opening her door silently.

She stepped out into the hallway and started making her way to the kitchen then something caught her eye. She looked over and saw Reed sitting in his chair, his back to her. She frowned as she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck, putting her head next to his. She smiled once he felt it and raised his hand up to grab a hold of her arm as well.

"Hey you, aren't you suppose to be in bed?" Reed asked.

"Aren't you? You haven't been to bed yet have you?" She asked.

"I won't lie…" Reed started.

"Why not?" She asked concerned.

"I just…" he began but stopped with a sigh. "I just can't stop thinking about Jack." He answered.

"It's bugging you?" She asked then felt him nod in response.

Sue walked around and pulled up a rolling leather chair in front of him, turning him so he was looking at her. She sat down leaning backing into is slightly as she popped her feet up and rested her ankle on the edge of his.

"Why is it bugging you?" she asked.

He smiled at then looked to the side, perhaps in thought.

"I don't know." He looked back at her, giving a face of confusion. "I think that's the problem, I don't know if I SHOULD be worrying about it. I don't know if I should treat it as something that happened on purpose…or to treat it as if it was just another merciless killing on Doom's part." Reed replied, trying to explain himself.

Sue nodded in understanding and pushed a loose piece of blonde hair behind her ear, the rest was tied up in a loose ponytail.

"And that's what's keeping the famous mind of Reed Richards busy." Sue replied smiling a bit.

He smiled lazily back at her and nodded. "Yes in fact it is." He replied with a smirk to her.

"So you're saying these possibilities are numerous and therefore its driving you insane?" Sue asked.

Reed shrugged slightly.

"Well sort of, I mean I never really knew him so therefore it isn't really a mournful thing to me personally. But I can't help thinking if he was coming here to see me about something…" Reed began.

"Scientist to scientist." Sue replied nodding in understanding.

"Or he was just a nameless pawn that got stuck in the wrong place with the wrong person." Reed finished nodding as well.

Sue smiled a little looking down at the armchair's handle, playing with a loose piece of leather.

"Reed, I know this is a logical thing to be concerned about, but there's nothing you can do about it." She started as she then looked up at him.

"If it didn't happen by fate, then it's too early in the game to tell. I mean, you're worrying over something that we can't tell anything about yet…you know?" She asked.

Reed looked over at her and nodded.

"Cause you really need to sleep just as much as anyone. You're the one that keeps having the problem understanding that concept." She said giggling a little.

Reed also broke out into a soft laugh.

"I guess I do sometimes don't I?" He asked looking over at her. She nodded hardly.

"Sometimes? You have like some kind of sleeping disorder!" She joked laughing harder.

"Hey, hey, hey!" he said in a warning voice stretching out his hand to tickle her sides.

She busted out in a laugh and with her foot she forcefully kicked it back, sending her chair rolling backwards far from him so he would stop tickling her. Reed rolled his eyes at it.

"Like that works." He replied smiling as he stretched both of his arms around grabbing her and picking her up and bringing her back setting her on his lap, and clutched his arms around her trapping her and started tickling her again.

Sue screamed as she laughed hardly, trying to squirm out from under his grip.

"What do you say?" Reed asked not stopping.

"No!" Sue choked out between laughs as she shook her head no.

"What do you say?" Reed said again.

"OK, OK, I'M SORRY!" She said laughing so hard she could feel her sides burning.

He grinned and stopped, putting both of his hands on the chair's side looking at her with a smirk, telling her she was free. She smiled widely at him shaking her head, not leaving his lap.

Suddenly a noise caused them both to look over to the hallway, where they found Johnny, hunched over, a mean look on his face, his eyes tired and barely open.

Reed gritted his teeth as Sue tried her best not to laugh.

"Can you two PLEASE SHUT UP?" He boomed and with that turned around and started scooting back to his room.

"Sorry Johnny." Reed called.

"Yeah sorry Johnny," Sue repeated.

"We love you." Reed said barely finishing the sentence as laughter took by.

Sue busted out into it as well, covering her mouth with her hand. Reed laughed harder, his eyes squinted as he moved his face closer to hers. Sue tilted her head back in laughter before leaning into him giving him a hug.


End file.
